Sasuke's Birthday
by LastIllusion
Summary: Turning twenty one is a big deal. Itachi and Sasuke head to Las Vegas to live it up. But will Sasuke be able to hide his feelings from his brother during this trip? AU and Uchihacest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Naruto.

So this story has been sitting on my laptop since 2009, I finally decided to fix it up and post it. It is rated mature in case I decide to put a lemon in the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

He knew he was sick. He knew that there was something wrong with him. But still he didn't care about it when it came down to the single entity that caused him to be sick it didn't matter to him. He was never abnormal as a child; really it hadn't started until he turned eleven years old. That was when he fell in love with his brother.

His brother. The flesh and blood that was as close to him as his own parents. The one that he had been raised with since the first time he had gone into the house in his mother arms. He wondered at times why this had to happen, why did he have to fall in love with Itachi? Was it something that couldn't be helped?

Sometimes he thought that maybe it was because he had an isolated childhood. They had basically lived alone with Itachi raising him. He remembered when he was around two or three years of age being bathed by his brother. He remembered Itachi singing to him while he was being washed.

That was one of the earliest memories that he could recall. At that time his parents had just gone through a messy divorce. Both he and Itachi lived with there mother, rarely seeing his father and even less likely to see his mother. Their mother had gone away with her new husband, she had become vain and greedy, her new husband supplied her with everything she wanted, and she simply ignored her children.

Her beauty is what helped her get her husband and once she married him she completely left their lives in an emotional and physical sense. Sasuke really didn't mind learning the most important things about life from his brother. Those were the memories that really meant the most for Sasuke.

When he was taught how to tie his shoes, or learned how to ride his bike, he even remembers Itachi being there when his class was singing in some event he had long forgotten. Those were the memories that he remembered most as a child. The only time he ever saw his mother was when her new husband had to go alone somewhere, which was rare to none most of those days.

But the memory that stuck with him the most was the night of his eleventh birthday. That was the night that he had fallen in love with Itachi. It was a hot July that year. His mother was off on one of her many lavish trips again. By then it really didn't bother him anymore that she was gone because he barely knew her.

Itachi had taken him to Great America; it was so hot they could barely have fun. But they managed to win a huge teddy bear, ride a few rides and enjoy themselves. During the course of the day it had managed to get abnormally cooler and right before they left they decided one more ride.

The Ferris wheel, they made it just in time for the last ride, Sasuke climbed in first then Itachi. The ride started up and Sasuke looked out and watched as they lifted off of the ground. Trying not to be afraid of how high they were going up.

At that time he was afraid of heights and that was the first time he had realized it. He turned away from Itachi not wanting him to see the tears welling up in his eyes. He figured that he might get laughed at or teased for being scared of something childish.

Then the Ferris stopped right on top, and Sasuke felt Itachi hand on his shoulder and he heard the kindest words in the world.

"Sasuke don't be scared, I'll always be here to protect you." Sasuke turned towards Itachi with the tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke pressed his face into Itachi's chest and cried as Itachi told him that it was okay. Sasuke quickly whipped away his tears then smiled up at his brother. Itachi pressed his finger against his forehead and smiled back as Sasuke grabbed his head with a frown on his face. Then they laughed as the Ferris wheel started back up and started heading down.

That's when Sasuke opened his eyes and for the first time he noticed how beautiful his brother was. How kind and thoughtful he was to him even though he was just a little kid. It caused his heart to flutter and a blush to spread across his face and he came to the realization that he was in love with his brother. Itachi saw Sasuke looking at him with awe and asked him what was wrong. He quickly changed his look and stuttered a nothing before they reached the bottom and left the ride.

Once they had gotten home that night, they said a quick goodnight and Sasuke headed to his room. Sasuke sat up all night wondering if he could live knowing that he was in love with his brother. The next morning came and went and years passed, sometimes he could hide it and hang out with his brother, but other times he could barely make it being the same room with his brother. At those times it was always a battle with himself as he kept from stuttering and blushing.

He didn't want his brother to find out unless he told him. But he highly doubted that those words would ever slip from his mouth Almost ten year had passed since that day and even now it was hard to hide the feeling sometimes. Now at the age of almost twenty one he was waiting at the airport for the plane to Las Vegas next to his beloved brother.

They had been living together since he had turned eighteen. They were renting a house near the University that they were both attending. Even though their mother had ignored them most of their young life, she still got her husband to give them money as she saw fit.

Right now their education was the last thing on either of their minds. They were going to have a fantastic time in Las Vegas and celebrate Sasuke's turning of age the right way.

"Excited Sasuke?" Itachi asked as they boarded the plane.

Sasuke went and took his seat next to the window. "Yep, I've never been to a casino, I've never been drinking, and now I can do it all at once." If it hadn't been for the full plane he would have been laughing madly after saying that.

"Yeah, but don't go overboard. We wanna get home in one piece." They laughed as the plane started to leave the deck.

They were off to Las Vegas the city of sin, secrets, and enough fun to last a decade or so give or take.

Sasuke looked out of the window as the runway got smaller and they headed straight for the Forbidden City.

They entered their hotel room in one of the many casinos that was in Sin City. There were two beds, a big screen television, a desk, and what usually came with hotel rooms. Sasuke tossed his bag on the bed near the window, it was his almost birthday and he got what he wanted.

Itachi flopped on the bed grabbing the remote sighing glad to be on a soft bed, instead of an uncomfortable plane seat next to a crying baby. The restraint he had used to not toss the baby out the emergency exit had made him quite tired.

"Tomorrow Sasuke! Can you believe it, twenty one?" He yelled laughing as Sasuke jumped out of his skin.

Sasuke proceeded to roll his eyes. "Itachi I swear you better stop scaring me like that!" He grabbed one of his pillows and tossed it at Itachi's head.

Itachi laughed "Poor baby getting all scared." He tossed the pillow back. "But seriously twenty one, I swear just yesterday you were wetting your bed." He then pretended to be concentrating on remembering if it had been yesterday.

Sasuke tossed the pillow at his brother's head again and sat down on his own bed. "I know twenty one, I still can't believe it's been that many years since I was born. Holy shit!"

Itachi sat up and flashed an award winning smile at his baby brother. "Who would have guessed my air headed little brother would one day become a man?" Itachi got up and patted Sasuke on the head.

"Yeah okay whatever shit head." Sasuke playfully knocked Itachis hand from his head and they laughed.

"Well then, off to the shower I go." He winked at his brother and went to the shower.

Sasuke sat there and listened as the shower turned on and let out a deep sigh. He really couldn't believe that he had made it this far. He got out of his bed and walked up to the window. The lights were lit brightly in the dim sky, it really was awesome. In fact it was better then he could have imagined, the lights, the casinos, the people, though tiny as ants now. He really couldn't wait to go gambling and trying out his first drink.

Sasuke turned from the window and walked over to the desk. He smiled at the sound of his brother singing in the shower which he always secretly loved. Sasuke flipped through a booklet with all sorts of deals. Anything to keep his mind from drifted would do, especially in such confining areas. He listened as the singing stopped and the water was turned off. He stared hard at the book, trying to think of something else, but there was no stopping as dirty thoughts started flooding into his mind, he really needed to stop thinking along those lines.

The door opened and Itachi stepped out soaked from head to toe, the only thing covering him was a tiny towel barely covering anything. At least that was what he looked like in Sasuke's mind. He kept his face down staring at the book as his imagination continued to run wild

"The showers all yours Sasuke." Itachi said as he went to his bag and began digging through, with not one clue as to what his dear brother was thinking.

"Thanks." Sasuke walked as fast and casually to the bathroom as he could without looking suspicious. Once he made it to the door he looked over and saw the toned backside of his brother. He quickly closed the door and felt as his face heated up and an erection come over him from just that sight alone.

He really couldn't help himself when it came to Itachi, it got him bothered just looking at him without a shirt on. They hadn't been swimming together in a couple years, after almost getting caught. But there was nothing that a nice hot or cold shower couldn't cure. Sasuke tossed his cloths off and made his way into the shower. He turned on the water and let it wash over his body. He couldn't even jack off quietly, when ever he did he always ended up moaning out his brother's name.

After letting his excitement die down he washed himself and finished his shower quickly. He made his way into the room and made his way to his bed. He looked at his brother and realized he was fast asleep by now, with the television on and looking very lovely. His lips looked so luscious, how he wanted to have those lips on him. He shook his head, feeling as if he had been possessed by the perverted version of his self.

He hadn't slept in the same room as his brother since they'd gone camping with one tent. Now he knew why. He dried himself off tossed some cloth on, turned off the television and jumped into bed. Sasuke was just happy to be here with his brother celebrated his birthday. He also couldn't wait until tomorrow. He'd have to push off all his sinful feeling. He was here to have fun, not to fantasize about Itachi like some perverted creep.

* * *

Morning always came to soon in Itachi's opinion, he was always amazed at how bright eyed Sasuke would be at eight in the morning, That wasn't exactly very early but Itachi liked his sleep enjoying every moment snuggled in the warm covers.

"Good morning Itachi!" Sasuke half yelled as he flipped through the news paper.

Itachi grabbed a pillow and plopped it over his ears.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" The pillow hadn't worked.

Itachi tossed his covers off of himself grumbling something incoherent, he yawned and stretched. "Cheerful as ever I see." He wiped the sleep from his eyes and jumped up and began to sing a classic song. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sasuke!" He walked to the restroom. "How old are you? How old are you?"

Sasuke proceeded to roll his eyes, Itachi looked out of the bathroom with toothpaste in his mouth. Sasuke groaned as he answered in song. "I'm twenty one years old, I'm twenty one years old." Itachi gave him a thumb up and went to finish brushing his teeth.

He walked back out and continued to sing. "He's twenty one years old!" He stepped in front of Sasuke and grabbed onto his hands. "He's twenty one years old!"

Sasuke was about to have a heart attack, he didn't even remember the last time he had held Itachi's hand.

"Now Sasuke, I give you one thing for your birthday." Itachi bent down and eyes met. Sasuke won't look down at those lips, he wasn't about to blush, and his wildest fantasies of his brother making out with him was not about to happen. Or was it?

As Sasuke went through mental turmoil, Itachi finally finished off his sentence. "You get one birthday wish, anything you want." He then proceeded to kiss his dear brother on the forehead, he quickly turned and went to get dressed.

Sasuke sat there frozen from the kiss that had felt so wonderful on his head. He turned in his chair and looked back down at the paper at the desk. He counted backwards from ten and felt himself cool down. Once he was able to think of something other then his stupidly sexy brother he turned around.

"Thank you..." Sasuke looked over at Itachi wondering if a thank you had been right. Itachi turned to him and smiled at him before going back to putting his cloth on. Sasuke loved that smile, but that wasn't what he was here for, he suddenly jumped out of his seat. "I'm twenty one today and this is Vegas so let's get a move on!"

Itachi looked at him oddly then chuckled as he found some cloths to wear. From the corner of his eye he watched as Sasuke pulled out a long piece of paper.

"We don't have a minute to lose." Itachi shook his head when he saw the schedule in his brother's hand. "It's eight o'clock in the morning Sasuke. This is the place where you go out at night."

"I don't want to hear it Itachi, there are plenty of things to do now." Sasuke finished up his list of things to do today. "Now hurry up, we have to leave soon."

"Sure, okay." Itachi sighed out loud as finished getting ready, there was no arguing with Sasuke once he made up his mind. But that didn't stop him from trying.

"At nine we need to be at this buffet in the Bellagio, they opened at seven so I've given you more then enough time to sleep." He gave his brother a smart glance before returning to his list. "At ten thirty we..."

"Sasuke." His snatched the plan from his hand. "This is the place to be spontaneous!" He threw his hands into the air. "Not stuck to a schedule." He fell back in the bed and made it look like he was about to tear the list. No sooner had he pretended did he get a fist to the gut. Sasuke grabbed his list and went to sit back down as Itachi groaned in pain.

"I deserved that." He mumbled as the pain went away.

"Yes, you did." Came a smug reply.

"I was just playing." He got off of the bed and yawned once again. He really hated scheduling everything, but if it made Sasuke happy he would deal with it for now.

Sasuke got up and went to grab his phone, wallet and put on his favorite bracelet. "Okay Itachi let's go." He walked to the door.

"Your happiness is the only thing that matters since today IS your birthday." Sasuke smiled at hearing that, in the end Itachi would always be there.

He didn't need to respond, Itachi already knew what he would say. Sasuke decided today he could forget all his worries and have fun, with his handy schedule in tow of course.

"Look at that Itachi." Sasuke's eyes seemed to shine as they passed another jumbo sized slot machine, even bigger then the last one they had passed.

Itachi just smiled and shook his head as Sasuke inserted a ten into the machine and pulled at the handle. The lights and noise were both loud and bright as Sasuke watched in a trance as it spun around. Then it finally stopped and hit complete blanks. There went another ten down the drain.

"Having fun Sasuke?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke took off skipping through the casino, eyes shining brightly in childish delight.

"Yes!" Sasuke proceeded to jump for joy looking like a ten year old in a candy store. That's when a security guard stopped him and asked for ID, this had literally been the thousandth time that night, because admittedly he did look like a fifteen year old. He showed his ID the guard and they were on there way again.

They finally made their way out of the casino, after playing a couple of more machines of course, and walked down the sidewalk. "So what to do next Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled out his phone and looked through the checklist. He check marked the one hour at the casino off the list. The last thing they needed to do tonight. "Well everything is done for today except going to a club…" Sasuke hadn't picked one yet. "Let's go back to the hotel and change while I figure out where to go."

Itachi listened and followed Sasuke back to the apartment. They got ready and put on some sexier outfits. They had purchased them before leaving knowing some of the uppity clubs didn't let just anyone in.

Sasuke searched the internet looking over all the possible clubs they could go to. It was overwhelming to say the least, and he was beginning to second guess if they should go at all.

He felt his brother behind him, that body heat was so sexy. Sasuke really needed some help, he shook his head. He really needed to get off of that train of thought.

"There are so many damn places." Sasuke turned his laptop off. "Wanna just go back to the casino?"

Itachi stared at his brother for quite sometime with a smirk on his face that said he had a plan.

"Already got somewhere in mind?"

"I got the perfect club." Sasuke visible gulped. But pushed any doubt down, he could trust Itachi, maybe.

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" He grabbed his phone and followed his brother out.

* * *

So there you go first chapter done, I'm not sure if I want this to be a two chapter of three chapter. As always thanks for reading and reviews loved. Until next chapter. ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own

This is a fast ending, but I figured given the circumstances it actually has been quite a while. Flipped a coin to see if I would have to write a lemon or lime, got lime. Enjoy. Also thank you for reviews on first chapter.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke." Itachi grabbed onto his brother's hand.

"We should be waiting in line just like everyone else." Sasuke said with a huff but didn't fight his brother as they walked to the front, he could hear some angry yells thrown towards them and a few cat calls.

When they reached the front Itachi dragged Sasuke along as he pushed his way pass other people who thought they were good enough to jump in front. Once they reached the bouncer who looked extremely mean, Itachi proceeded to use his naturally good charms, a one hundred dollar bill, and they made there way in.

The blasting music was the first thing they noticed as they entered the club, the loud music raped their delicate ears, and the lights assaulted their sense of sight. Sasuke had to stand still for a moment as his senses adjusted to all the new different things.

"Let's go get a drink first!" He barely heard his brother's yell of the music. He managed to get the message and followed his brother through the many people that were dancing like wild animals. They reached the bar that was thankfully far enough away from the music they could actually hear with out busting an ear drum.

"What'll it be?" Sasuke looked at his brother and shrugged remembering he had forgotten to look up anything on the internet.

"We'll have one long island iced tea and a bud light." The bartender went to get there drinks.

"Bud light for my first drink?" He asked, Itachi paid for the drinks and shook his head smiling at his brother.

"Come on let's find a somewhere to sit." They went back into the loud music and Sasuke followed his brother up some stairs where it was quieter and the seats were more secluded. As Sasuke followed his brother, he looked left to right seeing couples making out on the low couches, and he realized it was a bi bar, as they passed all the different couples that were sucking each others faces.

They finally found a seat they could share without being in the others lap. Sasuke sat down and Itachi handed him the long island iced tea. "That's your drink Sasuke, I know you like iced tea." Sasuke looked at it then looked at him. "It has alcohol in it."

"Oh." Sasuke sniffed the drink and gagged at the smell, so it did have alcohol in it. He began to feel nervous as he stared at the drink. He felt his brother arm go over his shoulder and almost dropped the drink. "Just take a big gulp, that's how I did it." He could feel his brother's breath run down his neck.

He felt very happy that it was dark in this place as he felt his cheeks heat up. "Okay." He took one deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. His lips met the glass and he let the liquid enter his mouth. It didn't taste too bad he thought.

Then he proceeded to swallow the liquid and almost gagged at the taste as it traveled down his throat. He started coughing and his brother patted his back until he was able to breathe correctly.

"So how was it?" Itachi ever the concerned brother asked, though Sasuke could hear in his voice the amusement.

"The single most disgusting thing I have tasted in the entirety of my existence." He handed the drink back to his brother. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at tea the same way again."

"Really?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow and proceeded to take a drink. "Taste good to me." He finished off the drink and set the glass on the table.

"I guess alcohol is just not for some people." Sasuke finished saying and Itachi looked at him in mock horror.

"No Sasuke." He sounded very serious. "I know the perfect drink for you, hold my beer I'll be back." He gave his brother a wink and left to go back to the bar.

Sasuke starred at the beer, could it get any worse then that tea? He decided not and proceeded to take a drink. Then the thought of his brother's lips on the same bottle randomly popped into his head and he almost chocked again. It was still disgusted he decided as he sat the beer down to wait for his brother.

"Hey there." Sasuke looked up and saw a decent looking blond guy standing in front of him.

He looked left then right, then he briefly wondered how he'd gotten in front of him so quickly before finally realizing that the guy was actually talking to him. "Hello..."

"What's your name?" Sasuke proceeded to blush, the guy bent down so they were eye to eye.

"It's Sasuke, but um I'm with my boyfriend, he just went to go get me a drink." He let the words spill out, this guy was sexy, but not Itachi sexy, no where near Itachi sexy, and that could have been because Sasuke only had eyes for his brother. Wait hjad he just said boyfriend?

"Ah that's too bad." The blonde stood back up and proceeded to pull out a pen and write his number out on the napkin along with his name. "Here." Sasuke took the paper. "Just in case." Sasuke nodded as the blond proceeded to slowly walk away.

The blond stopped in his tracks as he watched Itachi walk towards him. Sasuke cursed in his mind as his brother walked towards them.

"This is the guy your with, huh?" The blond asked pointing at Itachi. Sasuke nodded before he could stop himself, he only hoped the blond would leave before his brother reached them, but of course luck wasn't on his side.

The blonde walked up to his brother. "Just wanted to let you know. You and your boyfriend look really good together."

Sasuke gulped, looked down at the floor and paled. What had he been thinking when he said boyfriend? He didn't know but it was obvious to Sasuke that he probably wasn't' thinking.

"Thank you for the lovely compliment." Itachi answered.

"My pleasure." The blonde finally left.

Itachi sat the drinks down. "Well that was...interesting." He looked down at his brother who hadn't moved since he'd returned. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sasuke jumped from his trance and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, nothing wrong with me, just me being Sasuke, I'm okay." Maybe he was playing it off a little too much.

"Okay..." Itachi looked at him oddly. "Anyways." He sat down next to his brother. "I brought you this, I'm sure you'll like it."

Sasuke was glad that Itachi hadn't mentioned anything about what the blond said. H

"Thanks." He took the straw and cautiously took a sip at the drink. He could taste the alcohol, but the taste of fruit over powered it mostly and he found that he liked the drink. "Wow, this one is good." His eyes lit up as he continued to drink.

"I knew you'd like it." Sasuke happily drank. This would get his mind off of his brother. It took him a few minutes to drink the entire glass as his brother sat silently waiting for him to be finish. Sasuke drink it all down to the last drop, he sat the glass down and let out a satisfying sigh.

"Okay I had my drink, I've been to a club, so I guess it's time to go." Sasuke wouldn't dare let himself get drunk. He was about to get up when he felt his brother's hand on his knee. There it was again, his brother mouth hovering over his ear.

"Sasuke, we should at least dance a little before leaving." If Sasuke hadn't been slightly tipsy he might have said a nice no thanks, or a simple I'm too tired. If he wasn't tipsy he wouldn't have turned his head up to face his brother. If he had been completely sober he would have kept his face forward.

But since he was tipsy and he did turn his head. Their lips did indeed meet in an accidental kiss. Sasuke eyes widened to the size of plates, his body frozen, those lips were so soft, he swore that he was about to have a heart attack that would knock him out cold. After what seemed like hours to Sasuke, but had only been a few seconds he finally pulled his lips from his brother's. His heart was racing and he didn't know what his brother would say.

Itachi turned away from Sasuke, he smiled and chuckled a bit. Why hadn't he pulled away first? He knew why but would Sasuke figure it out? He looked over at his shocked brother. What if this was his only chance? He decided to throw all caution to the wind in a split second decision.

"Come on Sasuke let's go dance." Sasuke was caught off guard as his brother grabbed on to his hand and led them to the dance floor. Had Itachi just ignored the kiss or was he telling him something? The napkin that had been in his lap fell onto the floor forgotten.

They made their way onto the dance floor, loud bass shook their bodies as a new beat started up. Sasuke looked in amazement as his brother began to dance against him. Was this really happening or had that drink had more alcohol then he thought?

He didn't know which foot to move first as he stood there in a trance. His brother grabbed onto his hands and helped him figure out. Sasuke could feel the energy of the song and he began to let loose and jstarted to jump with the music. If this night was going to be any fun, he decided he'd have let loose and dance with his brother like he'd never danced before.

The song slowed and a new song started up, Sasuke looked at his brother and could see the gleeful shine in his brother's eyes. He smiled back and together they let go of all their worries. Their bodies moved with the music as the pulled each other close. Their bodies joined in a dance; the fabric of their cloths was the only thing that separated them. Sasuke decided to be bold as he turned and rubbed his body against his brother's. Itachi hands instinctively went around Sasuke's waist and they swayed with music, getting lost in the sensation.

Sasuke turned and warped his arms around his brother's neck. There foreheads met and they continued to move along with the music. Sasuke decided then and there that he would kiss his brother and this time it would be no accident, Itachi had been thinking the exact same thing.

He lifted his head, and Itachi slowly lowered his and their lips met. The instant their lips connected the music drowned out, and nothing else mattered at the moment. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt his brother's tongue run over his lips, asking for entrance, and he wanted it just as bad.

Their tongues met and the feeling of it was unreal, Sasuke moaned into the kiss feeling his arousal shoot sky high. The taste of his older brother was different, new and amazing. His kiss was gently yet firm and Sasuke loved it.

Itachi was finally able to pull away and he looked down at his brother. Their eyes met and Itachi could see the love in his brother's eyes. Sasuke trusted him with all his heart, and as that thought went through Itachi's mind immense guilt washed over him. For all Itachi knew his brother was probably drunk off his mind and he had just taken an advantage of trusting brother.

They needed to go now and he needed to clear his head. This was not the time or place to be making out with his little brother. Itachi felt ashamed and he grabbed Sasuke's hand and they left the club in a hurry.

Once they made it out of the building they walked until they got far enough away. Itachi let go of his hand knowing his brother wouldn't want to touch a monster like him. He stood with his back towards Sasuke.

"Itachi." Sasuke didn't know what to say, he didn't know if all this had been his fault or not.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi turned and looked at his brother. "I shouldn't have taken an advantage of you." Sasuke looked at him, his eyes wide, had his brother taken an advantage of him? Did that mean that his brother...loved him more then he thought?

"Let's go back to the hotel." Itachi sounded so guilty and ashamed. Sasuke wanted to say something, anything, to help his brother feel better, but decided to hold his tongue as he followed Itachi to their hotel.

The walk there had been very sober. Each of the brother's had more then enough time to think once they reached the elevator to their room. Itachi was coming up with a hundred apologies and making plans to move to one of the cheap hotels until the week was over.

While Sasuke was coming up with an entirely different plan. They reached their room and Itachi let them in with out a word. He was going to apologize and pack his bag so his brother won't have to see him. But before he could even make it down the short hall his brother grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sasuke..."

"Wait Itachi, just listen to me." Itachi nodded and didn't move. "It's not the alcohol Itachi, I know what we did, I know that you're my brother and I'm fully aware of everything that happened." Itachi finally turned around and looked at his brother.

"Sasuke I..."

"No listen." Sasuke had begun to cry, he was finally going to tell his brother everything. "I've been hiding a secret for years. The secret that I've been in love with my big brother. That I've been in love with him since I was eleven years old. I thought I could hide it forever, but obviously I'm not strong enough. I want you to know that what happened tonight is not all your fault, that no matter what happens I'll always cherish the kiss we shared." Sasuke bit his lip.

Itachi stood there, staring at the wall now, his eyes frozen on the wall. Sasuke had just confessed to him. His dear sweet little brother had just put his heart on his sleeve and told him everything. Itachi smiled, his little brother, the one he had fallen in love with so many years ago, had fallen in love with him at the same moment. No wonder he hadn't noticed in all these years.

He caressed his brother's cheek, their eyes connected, and Itachi continued to smile at him. "Sasuke, I have a confession." Sasuke nodded. "I fell in love with you...that same night."

Sasuke gasped, and then he finally smiled. His lips trembled as the realization hit him that he wasn't the only one that had struggled all these years. His brother had been fighting these feelings right along with him. They had fallen in love on that Ferris wheel a decade ago. Now after all this time they won't have to hide it any more.

They both cried and laughed, Itachi pulled Sasuke to him and hugged him, Sasuke returned the hug. They held each other tightly, the realization that they no longer had to hide from each other their feelings overwhelmed them.

Itachi held onto Sasuke's hand as their joy finally settled enough for them to calm down. They smiled and neither said anything as they walked to a bed and sat on the edge.

Sasuke felt a blush form across his face as he sat there with his brother. They hadn't been this close to each other in so long. He gasp when he felt his brother's hand run over his cheek. Their eyes locked as they connected in a clumsy kiss, their tongues connected and the taste of the kiss was mind blowing. Sasuke had never felt such a sensation in all of his life, it literally took his breath away. As he and his brother shared in a kiss in the most intimate of ways.

The broke apart both gasping for air, the intensity of their kiss making them both feel light headed. Itachi leaned in and their lips met again. He pushed Sasuke down gently on the bed, this kiss was desperate and needy. Sasuke moaned as he felt his brother hand go under his shirt, the feeling sent shivers down his spine.

He arched his back pressing into Itachi's hand the feel of it against his body felt perfect. Itachi sat up as he watched his little brother squirm in pleasure. This sight would be one to remember, his brother mouth parted in a silent yell, his face red, and he looked completely and utterly delicious.

Itachi pulled his brother shirt off and then his own, tossing them onto the floor. He leaned down once more and began to lick at Sasuke's neck, he felt at Sasuke shook under the onslaught of unending kisses. Itachi's hands were gently tugging at his erect nipples.

"mmmmm..." Sasuke bit down on his lip, the intensity of his brother's administrations causing him to moan as his breathing began to come up short.

Itachi retraced himself kissing and licking at Sasuke's neck again. Each moan that escaped Sasuke, he couldn't help as the pleasure coiled and intensified in his lower belly. Sasuke let his hands find his brother's belt, he wanted to see every part of his brother's body.

Itachi followed suit and went to work at Sasuke's belt. Soon their belts were loose and they were able to push their jeans off onto the floor. Their lips clashed as their hands found what they had been desiring for so long, the other's cock. Sasuke could feel the thickness as he let his hand run over his brother's cock. It felt so good in his hands.

The feeling of being touched by Sasuke was amazing. His own hand could never compare, this forbidden act felt so right and better then anything Itachi had ever experienced. Sasuke let go of his cock and decided to be bold. He broke their kiss and took control as he pushed Itachi fully onto the bed, he slowly made his way down Itachi's body kissing every now and then,

He finally reached his destination and he looked in amazement at his brother's cock. It was hard, it was big, and it felt good against his face and he knew it would feel even better in his mouth. This was his first time but he wasn't about to let that deter him, his mouth was wet with anticipation.

Sasuke took one careful lick over the tip of the head, he listened as Itachi hissed in pleasure. He wasted no time as he warped his hand around the base and let his mouth slide over his brother's cock. It tasted salty and the scent was musky, it was tantalizing, and addictive. He would definitely get the hang of this.

Sasuke took as much as he could, he pressed his tongue against the base making sure to cover the entirety of his brother's cock. He did this several more time, changing the speed of his sucking and licking each time he took Itachi in his mouth, he took one last suck before letting it out of his mouth with a 'pop'. He let himself catch his breath.

Their eyes connected and Itachi could only stare in amazement as his brother let his tongue slide over his cock a second time, this time Sasuke licked his balls and stroked his cock at the same time. The sensations were becoming overwhelming and he felt himself getting close.

"Sa...ahh..su..ke." He moaned out his brother's name, Sasuke could see it in his brother's eyes.

The look on his face said it all, he let go of his brother's cock giving it one last kiss on the tip before he crawled back up and met his brother's lips, Sasuke's own erection had hardened greatly from giving Itachi head.

Itachi decided that he would return the favor as he once again gained control and pushed Sasuke onto the bed. He went down on Sasuke, he hungered to taste his brother, Itachi started by licking the underside of Sasuke's cock, he then let his tongue swirl around the head. He licked his way down and let his tongue slide over his balls. He then took Sasuke's cock in his mouth and sucked on it as he took as much of it in his mouth.

All of these new sensations that they were sharing was new to both of them. Itachi left Sasuke's cock and joined his brother in another kiss. He shifted his body until their cocks connected and Itachi began to slide his cock across his brothers. Itachi put one hand over the both of their cocks and began to thrust against his brother's cock. The friction of their cocks rubbing against the other's felt amazing.

"Oh my go..., Itachi...mmmm." Sasuke warped his arms around his brother's shoulders as the sensation of his brother's cock rubbing against his own washed over him.

"Ita...ahhh!" Sasuke half yelled out his brother's name as they both came onto their stomachs, their semen shot out stronger then either of them had experienced before. Itachi laid to the side of Sasuke as their orgasms eased up. He kissed his little brother on the head and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at his brother, never in his wildest dreams did he think his twenty first birthday would turn out so great. "Thanks for making this the best birthday."

"Anything for you." Itachi kissed his on the forehead and held Sasuke close. They fell asleep smiling, in each other's arms looking forward to tomorrow.

The rest of their trip had been wonderful, they stole any chance they could to cuddle or kiss without being caught. Sasuke had finally decided to be spontaneous and tossed the schedule away much to Itachi's delight. They went to as many shows as they could, played all types of slot machines, cards, and roulette. They also slept every night in the same bed in each other's arms each time.

Finally it had come down to the last day of their trip. Sasuke had been thinking about what his one wish would be and had finally decided on what he wanted. They sat in the hotel room as Sasuke was tried to figure out how to ask Itachi.

Sasuke stared at his laptop as he looking over the images of fancy I's. Itachi came up behind him and gave him a hug kissing him on the cheek.

"What'cha looking at Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt his face heat up, the whispering in the ear always got him. "Um..I was looking at tattoos...you know that wish..." Before he could say anything he brother had let him go to jump on the bed with his arms in the air.

"Sasuke yes, yes!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his brother out of his chair and spun him around. Sasuke could only roll his eyes and laugh at crazy brother. Itachi managed to calm himself and let Sasuke down. "So what are we waiting for Sasuke." He stuck his tongue out and heading out the room and Sasuke grabbed his wallet and followed Itachi.

They made their way to the tattoo shop neither felt nervous or unsure they knew exactly what they wanted and where. They stood in front of the tattoo shop, Sasuke smiled at his brother who smiled back. They entered the shop with no doubt in their mind. They got the first initial of the others name put on their hip.

It was a symbol of their devotion to each other. Once it was over and the pain was gone they knew that it getting a tattoo had been perfect end to this trip.

The next day came and is was time to leave, all the pictures had been taken, and all the memories had been shared and the only thing left to do now was take the plane back home.

Sasuke looked out the window as the plane flew over the clouds and headed towards their home. He turned to his brother smiling, this was the happiest he had ever been as he held onto his brother's hand

Sasuke couldn't have thought up a better ending to his twenty first birthday trip. He leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and fell asleep feeling complete and utter joy.

* * *

"I told you I could do it in one day!" The blonde jumped up in victory and proceeded to spin around.

A red head next to him grumbled angrily. "Yeah, what ever you just got lucky Naruto. It didn't say anything about the older one."

"Oh are you angry Gaara?" Naruto snuck up behind Gaara and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Better?"

Gaara glared at him then turned and flew off leaving Naruto alone. "Ah come on Gaara, I won fair and square!" He chased after Gaara leaving the two brothers' in their own world.

A napkin floated down from the clouds, it would never reach the ground as rain began to beat down on it. On it was a row of number sevens and the name on it was Cupid Naruto.

* * *

Lol that ending just seemed right. Here is the story in all it's lame glory. I feel like I trolled my self with this ending. Reviews for the lemon will be loved!

Sasuke/Itachi is one of my favorite pairings so I will be writing more stories about them in time. If you like my style of writing and incredible sappy romance then you're more then welcome to follow me. :P Til next time~


End file.
